


Distrust among comrades

by orphan_account



Series: Armour Plating [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apon being rescued from the Nemesis and the clutches of her deceptecon creators, Armour Plating is regarded somewhat differently by certain members of team prime...</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own transformers, just my OC, Armour Plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> In which Optimus is Armour's only friend.

"Can you fix her?" asked Optimus, placing the limp femme onto the medical berth. Ratchet surveyed the damage and winced at the crude patching job done on the 'bot's stomach. "I'll do my best." he sighed, shooing out his leader so he could work.  
Armour regained consciousness about halfway through for a couple of seconds, falling back under after saying, "Thank you, Ratchet.". It touched the old medic's heart to hear sometime thank him for his work; he was just doing his job after all. 

-ABOUT A ORN LATER-  
Armour regained consciousness in her berthroom. She looked over at the electronic calendar, and saw she'd been asleep a good day or so. She picked herself up and was about to leave the room when she remembered everything. Her carrier and sire were Starscream and Megatron. She was born deceptecon, hidden as an autobot. And she couldn't hide from Optimus, Starscream had practically proclaimed to the whole universe she was his own as Optimus had carried her away from them. What if what Starscream said was true? Would they kill her when they came to know her origins? Optimus hadn't, and Megatron had seemed adamant on that. It made her happy to know they were wrong.

She got up and walked out of the room. Optimus was holding a meeting. She distantly heard Optimus say something, and recognised Arcee's look of utter anger, Bulkhead's look of sadness, Bumblebee's look of pure shock, and Optimus's look of defiance as he defended his cause.  
She wandered what the conversion was about. When Arcee attacked her, she yielded. They were talking about her.

"Cee! Stop!" Jack "She's not fighting back!"  
"Deceptecon scum! Child of evil!" Arcee ignored them and slung insults at the femme, resigned and head down.  
Arcee eventually calmed and stopped clawing at the resisting mech, but as soon as she got off of her Armour leapt up and ran off, locking herself into her room.  
It was only then that she let the tears flow.

The autobots hated her. Those looks on their faces as she entered the room, the anger from their fields that she'd felt.. She screamed in frustration. What had gone wrong?  
She heard a knock at the door, and felt a field push out to her. It was pleading. She unlocked the door and Optimus rushed to her and she found herself in a loving hug. She felt the apologies he wanted to say but Arcee's words still rang in her ears. But then again, her carrier hadn't exactly been the kindest toward Arcee.  
Suddenly, Armour heard sobbing, and realised that she was crying. Optimus ran a servo over her helm and coed soft words into her auidials. "ssh, ssh. It's okay."  
He'd made her feel so much better with just those tiny words and actions. The feeling of just being near Prime was able to soothe her mood considerably.  
"Stay." she pleaded into his chestplate. "Stay. I won't be able to recharge unless you stay."  
Optimus smiled uneasily, but sat her down on her berth and sat next to her, letting Armour's head lean on his shoulder. He turned to ask her something when he heard her slow breathing, and realised she'd fallen into recharge. He smiled and offlined his optics, falling into recharge sat beside her.


	2. Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet isn't that bad after all. His years of medical experience provide him with a tough defence towards those kind to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed that typo at the start that said "Mus" instead of "Optimus"!  
> 

Optimus had gone off in an uncharacteristic huff.  
AND he'd shouted at them. Bumblebee bleeped sadly as he stared at his pedes. He should've done more to hold Arcee back.  
"That little piece of scrap. She lied to us. And to think I trusted her." muttered Arcee.  
Bulkhead just watched tv, trying to take his mind off of the current events.  
Ratchet looked up from the computer. Where was Optimus when of his jaw-droppingly inspiring and defensive speeches was needed? He sighed, aloud.  
"Do any of you actually realise what she IS?" ranted Arcee, "Her carrier killed Cliff!"  
::That is going too far!:: bleeped Bumblebee, angrily.  
"Bee's right. Arcee, that's enough." grunted Bulkhead.  
Arcee gaped at them in disbelief.

"That is enough." Said Ratchet.  
"I'm sure, Arcee, that you are angry. But did you ever consider how Armour feels? She only just find out her heritage!" Arcee butted in. "She's a con. she probably lied."  
"I'm a medic. i've seen my fair share of lies and she is not one to lie. And she may have been born a con, but remember that she resides in the AUTOBOT BASE, fights for the AUTOBOT CAUSE, and acts as an AUTOBOT WOULD. She's still the same bot, just you've filled in a background story that even she didn't know about.  
Optimus trusted that we'd be accepting of this information and told us so not for it to pop up in conversion and disturb Armour Plating. Don't make him regret that choice."  
:: You really have a way with words, Ratchet.:: chirped Bumblebee.  
Arcee just scowled, though slightly less than before.

-THE NEXT MORNING-  
"Hey, I brought you two lovebirds some energon!" Laughed Ratchet, coming in to Armour's Room. "It's not like that! I couldn't sleep!" blushed the femme, turning bright red. "Relax, Arm. Ratch is just teasing." laughed Optimus. "Good morning to you too, old friend."  
Armour Plating suddenly burst out, "Thank you, Ratchet! that speech to Arcee was brilliant! It touched my spark to hear you defend me like that."  
Ratchet was shocked. "You heard?"  
"It was quite a loud speech." she replied.  
"It was the least I could do."  
Armour got up, ran to the medic and hugged him thankfully, as you would hug your father when he puts a plaster on your knee when you're young.  
"Oh. well um.."  
"sorry if I startled you. it's a human custom." explained Armour, slightly flustered.  
"But yeah, thanks."  
Ratchet smiled as she left.  
"Good job, old friend." Smiled Optimus. "Good job."


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some battle stuff and some Amour and Optimus coming up.

"The alarm's going off!" Shouted Ratchet, over the audial-deafening siren. "Hard to miss!" remarked Arcee.  
:: Turn it off! :: Shouted Bumblebee.  
"Optimus!" A voice shouted their leader's name. "Ratchet! Help!" It was Armour.   
They arrived in the hall where their berthrooms were.  
Megatron stood at the far end. Armour Plating stood, blocking his path to a wounded Optimus Prime.   
"Ratchet, help him!" she cried.   
She was locked in battle with Megatron. Her sire.   
"Pathetic weakling. Siding with these beasts!" He said.  
"It is you who is the beast, slashing innocent bots that are in recharge!" snapped the defiant femme.  
She covered as Ratchet obeyed, the hallway of the base now a battlefield. Bulkhead and Ratchet moved Optimus's damaged frame from the hall, much to Megatron's annoyance.  
"This has gone on long enough, daughter. Move!" he commanded.  
"Never! You may be my sire but I will always defy those who harm my comrades!" She defended, pushing her blade against his.  
"The heir to the deceptecons, an autobot. My child an autobot!" Cried Megatron. "So much respect was lost because of you! I relinquish your claim to my throne!"   
Armour laughed. "As if I'd want it! Besides, you relinquished the claim you had to me and the claim I had to the throne the day you abandoned me!"   
A washer-fluid tear sprang from her optic.   
Megatron fought on, but although Armour was fast, he was large. He overpowered her.  
He was ready to sacrifice her, his blade at her thoat, when Arcee ran in. She slashed at the con, and he sliced her arm. Armour Plating jumped up, charging at the warlord.  
"You may beat me, kick me and taunt me; BUT YOU WILL NOT HARM MY FAMILY!" She charged at the con, Her optics on Arcee. With newfound energy the silver femme sped on her rollerblade pedes around the increasingly nauseated deceptecon warlord, slashing and cutting.   
"How did you get here?" she asked, blade to his throat.  
"Groundbridge. You idiots left it open." he laughed.   
"You do not know these co-ordinates?" she asked.  
"No." replied Megatron, actually being honest for once.  
"Then I will escort you out." Stated the femme.   
And she did just that.

"Why did you let him go?" shouted Arcee, angrily.  
"It is not my destiny to defeat my sire." stated Armour, her optics straying to her fallen leader's energon on the ground.  
"I came to give him some energon, and when I came into the hall Megatron was entering his room. He stabbed him, then Optimus woke and fended him off. He was too injured though. I stepped in as he fell." sighed Armour.   
"Come on. We need to get you patched up, Arcee."   
She tugged the blue femme's wrist. Arcee didn't resist, just followed in a daze. 

Ratchet had just finished patching up Optimus when the femmes arrived. Armour helped Arcee to the berth, where she lay down. Once she was in induced recharge and Ratchet had started repairs on her danged arm, Armour Plating ran over to Optimus.   
"Op, I'm so sorry! I should've been faster, I should've.."  
"Shh." he cut in, servo to her lips.   
"It's not your fault." He smiled. "Plus, I'm still functional, aren't I?"   
Armour laughed. "Optimus the optimist."   
The Prime chuckled.   
Armour couldn't hold it in. She leant over and kissed her leader, who kissed back.   
Oblivious to the bemused look Ratchet was giving them, the two lovers embraced.   
"Don't ever do that again!" scolded Armour.   
"That's a promise I can't keep!" Objected the prime.  
"Then.. Just try real hard, ok Op?" she frowned.   
"You lovebirds done yet?" asked Ratchet, laughing a rare laugh. "You're worse than Romeo and Juliet!"   
The two lovers, for once, didn't pull apart at the medic's words. They were all to content to just stare into each other's optics until one of them fell into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames are so darn cute!  
> Op/Arm forever! <3


End file.
